V6.1
| Data EU-NE = 2016-01-14 | Data EU-W = 2016-01-14 | Data NA = 2016-01-14 | Związane = Opis patcha 6.1 | Poprzedni = V5.24 | Następny = V6.2 }} __TOC__ . A skoro mowa o równowadze, to głównie na tym skupia się patch – profesjonalne ligi oraz niektóre nasze większe projekty tak się rozkręciły, że ostatni miesiąc rozgrywek na patchu 5.24 dostarczył nam dużo danych do przeanalizowania. Obecnie jasne jest, że niektóre rzecz są przegięte (albo niedomagają). Wzmacniamy słabsze postacie, takie jak Kha'Zix i Fiddlesticks, i osłabiamy mocniejsze, takie jak Trundle i Miss Fortune, a także wprowadzamy różne większe i mniejsze zmiany. Jest to pierwszy patch w nowym roku, więc skłamalibyśmy, gdybyśmy powiedzieli, że zwykłe zmiany dotyczące równowagi to wszystko, co się pojawi. Zaczyna się nowy sezon rankingowy, dzięki czemu zaprawieni w bojach weterani oraz zapaleni początkujący będą mogli zacząć wszystko od nowa. Jako prezent z okazji rozpoczęcia 2016 roku otrzymacie od nas nowy wybór bohaterów, mający dać nowe doświadczenia przy draftowaniu – niezależnie od rozgrywanego trybu gry. Gdy się pojawi, wycofamy Kreator Drużyn – żegnaj i dzięki za wszystkie zwycięstwa! To wszystko z naszej strony! Minęło trochę czasu, ale mamy nadzieję, że dołączycie do nas podczas powitania nowego roku i sprawicie, że będzie to najlepszy sezon do tej pory. Nowe nagrody, wyzwania i bohaterowie czekają – a my będziemy stać u waszego boku. (I pamiętajcie, że jeżeli zobaczycie Pwyffa w swoich meczach rankingowych, dajcie mu fory. Przyda mu się pomoc). Powodzenia i bawcie się dobrze.|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough}} Aktualizacja patcha 20.01.2016 *Czat **Naprawa błędu: Wiadomości czatu nie wyświetlają się już w złej kolejności 15.01.2016 *Wybór bohatera **Naprawiono błąd: Naprawiono błąd, w wyniku którego proces wyboru bohaterów mógł się zawiesić w „przyciemnionym” stanie, co uniemożliwiało graczom interakcję z nim Nowy wybór bohaterów *Wybór pozycji: Każdy członek drużyny wybiera dwie pozycje, na których chciałby grać (góra, dżungla, środek, dół, wsparcie, dowolna) w poczekalni *Przydział pozycji: Gdy mecz zostanie znaleziony, nowy wybór bohaterów przydzieli pozycję każdemu członkowi drużyny *Zamiar wyboru: Przed przejściem do wyborów i banów gracze mogą zaznaczyć bohatera, którym chcą grać *Bany: Gracze przydzieleni do trzeciego, czwartego i piątego wyboru będą banować po jednym bohaterze *Zatwierdzenie: Wybory i bany muszą zostać zatwierdzone. Umieszczenie na nich kursora się nie liczy! Niezatwierdzenie wyboru lub bany zostanie uznane za wyjście z gry i spowoduje nałożenie kary czasowej. *Żegnaj, to już koniec: Gdy zostanie wypuszczony nowy wybór bohaterów, usuniemy Kreator Drużyn Sezon rankingowy 2016 Bohaterowie * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Meep obszarowy: zadają teraz dodatkowo obrażenia na obszarze 150 jednostek wokół głównego celu (poza obrażeniami stożkowymi), gdy Bard odblokuje atak w kształcie stożka * **Ludzie w ogniu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Piroklazm zawsze obierał na cel wrogich bohaterów, chyba że zabił swój cel. * **Korzystaj z lunety: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Caitlyn podchodziła do celu, mając wzmocnione W Głowę, gdy odległość między nimi była mniejsza niż 650 jednostek zasięgu **Szybkie przeładowanie: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że następny podstawowy atak Caitlyn czasami zostawał opóźniony bardziej, niż powinien po wzmocnionym W Głowę **Oddaj strzał: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Caitlyn czasami potrzebowała więcej czasu, niż powinna, zanim oddała wzmocniony strzał W Głowę, gdy zmieniała cel * **Dostaniesz to, za co płacisz: Teraz jest trochę skuteczniejsza w łapaniu małych bohaterów (jak Yordle) * **Po co nam ta wajcha: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Elise szybko opadała na pobliski cel po rzuceniu Wspinaczki na siebie wzmocnią Fiddlesticksa, ale chcieliśmy skierować ten stary zestaw umiejętności (z olbrzymimi kosztami many) w odpowiednim kierunku. Prawdopodobnie pomoże to bardziej Środkosticksowi lub Wsperającosticksowi bardziej niż Dżunglosticksowi, ale przynajmniej da alternatywną ścieżkę rozwoju tym, którzy lubią odbijanie.}} * **Koszt: 50/70/90/110/130 pkt. many ⇒ 50/60/70/80/90 pkt. many ). Ponieważ Gangplank skaluje się tak dobrze, nie było większego sensu, aby także przeganiał przeciwników z alei, jakby była jego własnością. Wprowadzamy więc zmiany.}} * **Czas trwania: 1,5 sekundy ⇒ 2,5 sekundy **Tyknięcia: 6 ⇒ 10 (mniejsze obrażenia przy każdym tyknięciu, całkowite obrażenia bez zmian) **Skalowanie: 1,2 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,0 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku * **Elektronowa wizja: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że granat Heimerdingera dawał za dużo wizji podczas działania * **Wyluzuj trochę: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Jinx otrzymywała więcej niż jeden ładunek umiejętności biernej po zniszczeniu inhibitora * **Darmowa amunicja: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Jinx mogła strzelać rakietami za darmo, gdy nie ma many **Leniwka: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że otrzymywała mniejszą premię do prędkości ataku niż powinna z Zabawmy Się! podczas korzystania z Rybeńki **Żadnych zwrotów: Zmienianko! nie może być użyte, gdy postać znajduje się pod wpływem efektów ograniczenia kontroli *Ogólne **Spears forever: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Kalista czasami kontynuowała atakowanie, mimo że znajdowała się pod wpływem niektórych efektów utraty kontroli (np. , ) * **Koszt: 40 pkt. many ⇒ 30 pkt. many **Zwrot przy pojedynczym zabiciu: 20 pkt. many ⇒ 0 pkt. many **Zwrot przy wielobójstwie: 40 pkt. many ⇒ 30 pkt. many , i starego , Kha'Zix stracił dużo podczas przejścia do 2016 roku. Nasze wcześniejsze próby przywrócenia mu chwały były dobre, ale nie wystarczyły, aby robak powrócił w pełni. 6.1 ma pomóc Kha'Zixowi lepiej wykorzystać izolację bez zwiększania jej zasięgu. Podkręcając możliwość Kha'Zixa do wykorzystania błędów jego przeciwników, idealnie wpisuje się w jego charakter.}} * **Teraz z większym zagrożeniem: Zwiększenie prędkości, aby dopasować do animacji podstawowych ataków Kha’Zixa * **Zasięg wybuchu: 225 jedn. ⇒ 275 jedn. * **Zasięg: 600 jedn. ⇒ 700 jedn. **Zasięg po rozwinięciu: Bez zmian (powinniście to wiedzieć) * **Prędkość pocisku: 1600 jedn. ⇒ 1750 jedn. * **Prędkość pocisku: 1600 jedn. ⇒ 1750 jedn. * **Skalowanie: 0,6 - 1,0 całkowitych obrażeń od ataku (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 0,5 - 1,0 całkowitych obrażeń od ataku (na poziomach 1-18) * **Obrażenia: 90/145/200/255/310 pkt. ⇒ 80/115/150/185/220 pkt. * **Opóźnienie zmniejszania tarczy: 1 sekunda ⇒ 1,5 sekundy * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Teraz więcej smutku: Może być teraz użyte na sojuszniczych stworach (stwory walczące wręcz i czarujące mają mniejsze pierścienie) **Tymczasowi żniwiarze: Teraz efekt dobiega końca, gdy Mordekaiser lub jego sojusznik zginą * **Dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku ducha: 10/20/50 pkt. obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,0 dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku Mordekaisera **Podział obrażeń: 50% przy rzuceniu + 50% w czasie 10 sekund ⇒ 25% przy rzuceniu + 75% w czasie 10 sekund (całkowite obrażenia bez zmian) * **Szok i podziw: Jeżeli Poppy użyje Uderzenia Młotem natychmiast po użyciu , zostanie ono wymierzone w kierunku jej celu * **Skalowanie: 0,2 - 0,5 całkowitych obrażeń od ataku (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 0,25 - 0,5 całkowitych obrażeń od ataku (na poziomach 1-18) .}} *Ogólne **Zasięg kolizji: 50 jedn. ⇒ 35 jedn. * **Zasięg: 550 jedn. ⇒ 600 jedn. **Tempo tykania: 0,5 sek. ⇒ 0,25 sek. *Ogólne **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 47,54 pkt. ⇒ 49,54 pkt. * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Ukryty Yordl: Teemo może się skradać, poruszając się w zaroślach (walka wciąż resetuje opóźnienie) **'USUNIĘTO' – Nie spiesz się: Teemo nie ukrywa się już dwukrotnie szybciej, gdy znajduje się w zaroślach * **Zasięg rzucania: 300/600/900 jednostek ⇒ 400/650/900 jednostek *Co warta jest dusza?: Naprawiono błąd graficzny, który sprawiał, że przy zniknięciu, niezebrane dusze zdawały się lecieć w kierunku Thresha, zamiast zniknąć * **'USUNIĘTO' – Połamane zęby: Nie działa już na wieże * **Koszt: 60 pkt. many ⇒ 75 pkt. many **Kolumna wizji: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Kolumna dawała za dużo wizji podczas działania * **Czas odnowienia: 80/70/60 sek. ⇒ 110/90/70 sek. **Koszt: 75 pkt. many ⇒ 100 pkt. many * **Żrąca wizja: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Noxiański Pocisk Żrący dawał za dużo wizji podczas działania przelatuje przez Ścianę Wichru, mogą zniknąć.}} * **Ściana zwycięstwa: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że niektóre celowane umiejętności (jak ) przelatywały przez Ścianę Wichru, gdy się pojawiała Stwory *Trema: Stwory nie zatrzymują się już ani nie mierzą się wzrokiem z innymi potworami *Znowu przejrzystość: Stwory pokazują teraz, ile dodatkowych obrażeń lub odporności na obrażenia mają po zmianach wprowadzonych w 5.23 *Czyj to stwór: Stwory już nie obierają nowych celów, które znajdują się w rzecze lub dżungli. Jeżeli wejdą do rzeki lub dżungli to nie obiorą żadnego celu, dopóki nie wyjdą. (Wprowadzone w 5.22, ale nie udokumentowane) *You used to call me on my: Teraz dodatkowo powiadamia stwory znajdujące się w pobliżu przeciwnika, gdy cię zaatakuje (wprowadzone w 5.22, ale nieudokumentowane) Dżungla NOWOŚĆ – dla dżunglerów. Mimo że daje mniej mocy umiejętności i podstawowych obrażeń, przywraca znaczną części brakującej many przy trafieniu dużego potwora – a także zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia!}} w sezonie 5, była ona przystosowana do panującej wtedy sytuacji. Podczas pracy starannie przyjrzeliśmy się wszystkim obecnym dżunglerom z mocą umiejętności i chcieliśmy dać przedmiot, który da im coś więcej, niż tylko statystyki. (z jako akceptowalną ofiarą. Sorki, Fiddle). Wtedy nasz sposób postrzegania dżunglerów z mocą umiejętności był dość wąski i zdecydowanie chcieliśmy rozwiązywać bieżące problemy. W tym sezonie możemy spojrzeć trochę bardziej przyszłościowo na Runiczną Glewię (obecnie Runiczne Echa). Wprowadzenie oznacza, że możemy umocnić rzucanie zaklęć jako element grania dżunglerami z mocą umiejętności, więc logiczne jest, że Runiczne Echa to rozwijają. Echa powinny być bezpośrednim ulepszeniem (albo przynajmniej – równe) dla większości bohaterów, i to takim, że prawdopodobnie będziemy musieli się uważnie przyglądać tej premii do prędkości ruchu. Kolejnym problemem, który chcieliśmy rozwiązać, było umożliwienie skalowania w późnej fazie gry na przedmiocie dla dżunglerów z mocą umiejętności – coś, czego brakowało Runicznej Glewii ze względu na jej słabe skalowanie w porównaniu ze . W przypadku „Dlaczego nie oba?” wrócimy do dyskusji, która wywiązała się, gdy zastępowaliśmy . Mówiąc dokładniej, jeżeli celem Runicznych Ech jest służenie wszystkim dżunglerom z mocą umiejętności równie dobrze lub lepiej niż Runiczna Glewia, to Runiczna Glewia albo staje się kolejnym (sorki), ale jest „alternatywnym” wyborem dla niewielkiej grupy dżunglerów z mocą umiejętności, który zmienia ich równowagę w jeszcze inny sposób. Pytanie, które sobie zadaliśmy, brzmiało: „Co zyskamy, zostawiając Runiczną Glewię?” i mimo że różnorodność dla niektórych bohaterów jest fajna, poświęcilibyśmy dużo przejrzystości, aby zachować dwa przedmioty, które powinny służyć tej samej grupie bohaterów.}} *Przepis: Przedmiot dżunglerów 2. poziomu + + + 340 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 2625 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 60 pkt. *Prędkość ruchu: 10% *Unikalne bierne – Echo: Poruszanie się i rzucanie zaklęć generuje ładunki. Po wytworzeniu maksymalnej liczby ładunków twoje następne trafienie zaklęciem zużyje je, zadając 80 (+0,10 pkt. mocy umiejętności) obrażeń magicznych maksymalnie 4 celom. Ten efekt zadaje 250% dużym potworom. Trafienie dużego potwora za pomocą tego efektu przywróci 18% brakującej many. *'USUNIĘTO' – Porażające: Nie aktywuje już efektów zaklęć (takich jak wampiryzm zaklęć czy ) Przedmioty dżunglerów 2. poziomu , itp.).}} *Koszt: 1050 szt. złota ⇒ 1000 szt. złota *Regeneracja many w dżungli: 150% ⇒ 180% *Podstawowe obrażenia: 105 pkt. ⇒ 95 pkt. Wzmocnienie Bystrego Wzroku *To oszustwo: Naprawiono kilka błędów związanych z Bystrym Wzrokiem, które sprawiały, że nie aktywował się, jeżeli najbliższy wrogi obiekt nie był totemem *Miejcie litość: Zmieniono zasięg aktywacji z 1250 do 900 jednostek, aby lepiej go zgrać z zasięgiem totemów *Dalekowzroczność: Zmieniono zasięg aktywacji z 1250 do 500 jednostek dla , aby lepiej go zgrać z zasięgiem totemów Przedmioty *Czas odnowienia: 180 - 120 sek. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 180 - 90 sek. (na poziomach 1-18) *Czas odnowienia użycia: 76 - 60 sek. ⇒ 92 - 60 sek. Eliksiry *Pragnienie: Możesz teraz kupić, będąc martwym, jeżeli ekwipunek jest pełny (czas działania wydłużony o pozostały czas do odrodzenia) i Roszczenie Królowej Lodu).}} *Regeneracja many: 150% ⇒ 100% *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 0% ⇒ 10% *Regeneracja many: 150% ⇒ 100% *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 0% ⇒ 10% , to wiadomo, że coś jest nie tak). Zmniejszenie skuteczności RKL i osłabienie jego użyteczności na krótkim dystansie sprawi, że używanie go będzie wymagało trochę planowania, aby osiągnąć taką samą skuteczność ograniczenia kontroli. Będziemy uważnie przyglądać się, czy potrzebne będą dalsze zmiany.}} *Regeneracja many: 150% ⇒ 100% *Kto będzie łapany: Czas działania spowolnienia skaluje się od 2 do 5 sek. zależnie od przebytej odległości *Straszność: Duchy stają się coraz bardziej straszne, im większą odległość pokonają i . Wzmacniamy ją, aby mogła stać w pierwszym szeregu, gdy chodzi o ochronę fizyczną.}} *Pancerz: 45 pkt. ⇒ 50 pkt. *Zasięg Guinsoo: Bohaterowie walczący z dystansu nie aktywują już Gniewu Guinsoo przy tym samym podstawowym ataku, który daje im ósmy ładunek. po dokonaniu ulepszenia. Nie chcemy, aby stał się zbyt potężny, gdy nie jest wykorzystywany w tym celu, ale przywrócenie prędkości ruchu powinno trochę zwiększyć jego popularność.}} *Prędkość ruchu: 0% ⇒ 5% *Dodatkowa prędkość ruchu w pobliżu przeciwników: 12% ⇒ 7% *Dodatkowe obrażenia zadawane stworom: 75% ⇒ 120% *Prędkość ruchu: 5% ⇒ 7% *Zasięg namierzania pocisków: Zasięg ataku ze środka ⇒ krawędzi obszaru trafienia *Prędkość ruchu: 8% ⇒ 7% *Ogniste wyszukiwanie: Może być teraz wyszukana w sklepie poprzez wpisanie „RFC” nie są dość opłacalne, nawet jeżeli znajdzie się zastosowanie ich unikalnych efektów. Teraz zainwestowanie w ulepszenie lub będzie oferowało większe wzmocnienie.}} *Dodatkowe przebicie pancerza: 40% ⇒ 45% *Dodatkowe przebicie pancerza: 40% ⇒ 45% *Koszt połączenia: 225 szt. złota ⇒ 175 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 1250 szt. złota ⇒ 1200 szt. złota *Koszt połączenia: 1100 szt. złota ⇒ 1050 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 3600 szt. złota ⇒ 3500 szt. złota *Koszt połączenia: 750 szt. złota ⇒ 700 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 3600 szt. złota ⇒ 3500 szt. złota *Koszt połączenia: 525 szt. złota ⇒ 625 szt. złota *Obrażenia od ataku: 65 pkt. ⇒ 75 pkt. *Uzdrowienie: 12% zadanych fizycznych obrażeń ⇒ 15% zadanych fizycznych obrażeń *Obrażenia zmienione na efekt Krwawienia: 12% ⇒ 15% *Więcej partnerów do tańca: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że uzdrowienie nie występowało z niektórymi efektami przy trafieniu, takimi jak , lub Hydry. Specjalizacje w każdym meczu to prawdopodobnie za dużo. Jednakże nie zmieniamy go. Dlaczego? Mimo że Dekret Władcy Piorunów to specjalizacja, którą wybiera się, gdy chce się zdominować aleję, zostawiamy ją bez zmian z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, chcemy wykorzystać ją jako wzór tego, jak chcemy równoważyć pozostałe specjalizacje kluczowe. To coś, wokół czego można z łatwością kombinować, ma odpowiedni wpływ na grę i dobrze łączy się z niektórymi bohaterami. Dodatkowo chcemy uniknąć osłabiania specjalizacji kluczowych, które w danej chwili są najlepsze. Uznając siłę Dekretu i dopasowując do niej siłę pozostałych tworzymy system, w którym gracze mogą swobodnie się dostosowywać, zamiast grać bohaterami, którzy wykorzystują najlepszą specjalizację. Jakie więc zmiany wprowadzamy? Wzmacniamy specjalizacje kluczowe Zaciekłości, jednocześnie cofając wzmocnienia Precyzji, co powinno pomóc w lepszym zrównoważeniu, niezależnie od tego, jak chcecie zadawać obrażenia. Dodajmy do tego solidną aktualizację Przypływu Jeźdźca Fal i oto macie szereg opcji do wyboru. Możliwe, że Dekret pozostanie najsilniejszy, ale dzięki wyrównaniu pozostałych powinniśmy być w stanie stwierdzić, jak duży jest rozstrzał, zamiast w kółko osłabiać najsilniejsze rzeczy.}} *Uzdrowienie przy trafieniu krytycznym: 15% zadanych obrażeń ⇒ 5-25% zadanych obrażeń (na poziomach 1-18) *Prędkość ataku: 20% ⇒ 30% *Obrażenia przy trafieniu: 1-8 pkt. na poziomach 1-18 ⇒ 1-14 pkt. na poziomach 1-18 *Maksymalne ładunki: 10 ⇒ 8 *Skalowanie z obrażeniami od ataku: 0,5 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,6 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku *Skalowanie z mocą umiejętności: 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Czas na zadanie obrażeń: 2 sek. ⇒ 2,5 sek. *Prędkość ruchu: 35% ⇒ 40% *'NOWOŚĆ' – Przypływ nieśmiertelnego: Zyskujesz 75% odporności na spowolnienie podczas działania Przypływu Jeźdźca Fal *Podstawowe przebicie pancerza: 5 pkt. ⇒ 3 pkt. *Przyrost przebicia na poziom: 0,5 pkt. ⇒ 0,3 pkt. *Premia po osiągnięciu limitu zdrowia: Odnawia 100 pkt. zdrowia ⇒ 6% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia, gdy w pobliżu zginie stwór oblężniczy lub duży potwór *Redukcja obrażeń: 3% ⇒ 4% *'USUNIĘTO' – Więź jest kluczem: Redukcja obrażeń nie podwaja się w pobliżu sojusznika Nieustępliwość Nieustępliwość wpływa teraz na następujące umiejętności: * ** * ** Howling Abyss Poprawki wizji *Przejrzystość: Zyskanie wizji w zaroślach na Howling Abyss lepiej oddaje to, co znajduje się w zaroślach. *Poprawki śniegu: Poprawiono grafikę zarośli na Howling Abyss, aby lepiej przedstawiała obszar zajmowany przez zarośla. Naprawione błędy *Odwrócono niezamierzoną zmianę do kolorów imion przywoływaczy na ekranie zakończenia meczu. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nie zawsze zadawał obrażenia podczas lotu przy wysokiej wartości skrócenia czasu odnowienia. *Wzmocnienie po przełączeniu się na nie jest już zużywane bez zadania obrażeń przy użyciu , aby zaatakować budynek. * nie zyskuje już ładunków z efektu użycia . *Dodatkowe odporności – są teraz prawidłowo zwiększane przez *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że rozdzielenie punktów specjalizacji pomiędzy i przyznawało nieprawidłową liczbę punktów statystyk. *Naprawiono błędy, które sprawiały, że niektórzy bohaterowie z ranili się, używając wzmocnionych podstawowych ataków (np. lub ). * teraz aktywuje się, gdy umiejętność rzucona przy maksymalnej liczbie ładunków zada obrażenia celowi po śmierci rzucającego. * teraz prawidłowo zadaje zwiększone obrażenia przeciwnikom znajdującym się pod wpływem , i . *Wzmocnienie nie zużywa się czasami samo, gdy zostanie przyznane przez wzmocniony atak podstawowy. *Efekt palenia ma teraz wskaźnik zasięgu pokazujący się po najechaniu kursorem. * , i można teraz prawidłowo wyszukać w sklepie po wpisaniu „Aktywne”. * został dodany do zakładki Mana w sklepie z przedmiotami. *Przywrócono niestandardowe efekty cząsteczkowe ognistych ogonów . Nadchodzące skórki W ramach świętowania rozpoczęcia sezonu 2016 pojawi się następująca skórka: * en:V6.1 Kategoria:Aktualizacje